The Penguinhood
by willatree
Summary: The sequel of To Skipper's Annoyance. Cadet comes back to visit, and King Julien is "lemurnapped". Can the penguins save the day?
1. Chapter 1

A penguin with purple eyeshadow sneaked into the enclosure for penguins at the Central Park Zoo. She started down to the place the zoo officials made for them to escape the sun and to sleep at night. On her way down she bumped into a taller, thinner penguin who was coming up.

They stared at each other, and then the thinner one finally spoke.

"Cadet?"

"Hi Kowalski" Cadet replied.

'Cadet! It is you! What are you doing here?" Kowalski asked.

"Didn't Skipper show you the letter? I said I'd visit. Sometimes I just can't believe we're related" Cadet sighed. "Anyway, where's Skipper? I should probably see him."

"He's watching TV with Private. He just got onto Private for watching a soap opera, so now they're watching Star Wars. The channel is playing all three tonight."

"Cool!" Cadet replied excitedly. "Which movie are they on?"

"The first one just started."

"Good. See you later."

"See you." Kowalski continued up, while Cadet continued down to see Skipper. She reached the bottom, Where there were bright flashes and the sound of an explosion.

"KABOOM!" cried a voice. Cadet smiled. Rico. Rico was addicted to explosions of all kind, and had a munitions department in his stomach.

"Oh, the horror!" cried another voice. Private, no doubt. Private perferred peace, and love, while Skipper got onto him for being so mushy.

"Hey guys!" Cadet called, waddling over to where the others were.

"Cadet..." Skipper said, annoyed. "wait until the commercials. We are trying to watch this without..." He stopped himself, stared and half cried, half asked, "Cadet?!"

"Did you even look at the letter I left you?" Cadet asked. "I told you I would visit!"

"We didn't expect you so soon" Skipper replied. "We thought you'd be in Rhode Island for at least four weeks."

"I saw it in one week. It's really pretty. I'm taking up residence there. I found an awesome place by the water, so I decided to visit and tell you."

"That's nice" Private said. "The first news in your letter was a bit of a shock, but we got over it."

Cadet smiled again. When she had first come to know Skipper, she had never guessed that they were related. But after she visited Marlene, Her best friend from the Aquarium of the Pacific, and a trip to the database, she found out that they were twins. She hadn't been able to think of how to tell Skipper, so she'd left a note telling him everything.

At that moment, Kowalski came back in, threw a screwdriver to Rico, who swallowed it.

"Well, watch the trilogy with us" Skipper said.

They all sat down to watch the movies, but were interrupted by a scream from the lemur habitat.


	2. Chapter 2

The penguins ran to the lemur habitat. They found Maurice trembling, and Mort looking like he was getting ready to cry. Julian was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, lower mammals," Skipper said, "What happened?"

Maurice answered. "That insane Zookeeper Alice has taken him!"

"Taken him where?" Skipper questioned.

"I don't know!" Maurice exclaimed. "But I don't think she intends to bring him back."

"What makes you think that?" Cadet asked.

"She put him in a crate, and sealed it tight" Maurice answered.

"That women is a mystery" Skipper said. "Anyway, too bad for Ring-Tail, and good riddance."

"Please, you must help save King Julien. He's my hero!" Mort whined.

"Fine" Skipper said. "Commence operation, rescue the annoyance."

"So what did Alice take him for Skipper?" Private asked.

"Maybe he's being transferred!" Cadet exclaimed. "Skipper, you were transferred once. What happened?"

Skipper racked his brain. "I don't know Cadet" Skipper admitted. "It's too far back."

"It's _not_ too far back" Cadet insisted. "You have to remember!"

Skipper thought for a long while, til it came back like a spark. "I remember now!" he exclaimed. "I was put in this darkness. The next thing I knew, I was here."

"Well that doesn't help us very much" Cadet sighed. "And there are zoos all over the country."

'Did you see what she did with the crate?" Skipper asked Maurice.

"She gave it to a man, who put it in a truck like, THAT ONE!" Maurice exclaimed as a truck went by.

"Kowalski! You and Private go get the car. Rico, Cadet and I will go on ahead on a roller skate" Skipper directed.

"This ought to be fun" Cadet mumbled.

"Rico!" Skipper called.

Rico coughed up the keys, a roller skate, and some explosive beans. Kowalski grabbed the keys, and he and Private headed off to get the car.

Attack stack!" Skipper yelled.

Rico faced backward on the bottom of the roller skate, Cadet faced forward on top of him, and Skipper forward on top of her. Rico gulped down the beans, and they zoomed forward toward the truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Rico, Skipper, and Cadet zoomed after the truck, close by now. They were just upon the truck, hearing Julian's cries for help, when Rico ran out of beans.

"Oh no!" Cadet cried. "They're getting away!"

At that moment, Private and Kowalski came up in the Barbie car.

"Care for a lift?" Private asked.

Rico and Skipper hopped into the backseat. Cadet sat on the tailgate and noticed an old lady hunched over the wheel, staring at them. Cadet smiled and waved, trying to look nonchalant.

"Skipper, there's an old lady behind us who is staring" Cadet warned. She watched as the lady grabbed a phone out of her purse.

"Skipper!" Cadet called. "She's calling Alice!"

"What?!" Skipper asked. "Rico!" Rico coughed up some binoculars and handed them to Skipper. "Kowalski!" Skipper called. "Turn around back to the enclosure. Private, check that license plate!"

"Yes sir!" Pirvate responded. Kowalski jerked the wheel, sending Cadet flying onto the hood. They were heading straight for the lady in the car. Cadet screamed, and then ducked, narrowly missing the bumper, which would have beheaded her. They raced to their enclosure and parked the car. Cadet headed down to HQ, while the others jumped onto the platform, smiled and waved.

Alice came over and looked into the enclosure. She sighed. She had been trying to prove that they had been doing things against the rules, but had failed. She walked off again, and Skipper, Private, Rico, and Kowalski headed down to HQ.

"Okay Private" Skipper said, when they were all situated after their encounter. "Where was the license plate from?"

"New Jersey" Private answered confidently.

"Well", Skipper said standing up, "that's where were gonna go."


	4. Chapter 4

The penguins wouldn't be entering New Jersey the way Cadet had expected. They had snuck into a trash can, which made Cadet want to puke. But they did get to New Jersey around noon, in the garbage center.

"Skipper," Cadet asked, picking a piece of banana out of her feathers, "Wouldn't it have been easier just to take the car?"

"That's a negative Cadet" Skipper answered. "It didn't work last time, so we best not take any chances with it again."

"Humph" Cadet replied half heatedly.

"Everyone search this dump" Skipper announced. "We're looking for clues."

They searched the dump for an hour, but to no avail. Just as Everyone was giving up hope, Private called out,

"Skipper! Over here!"

Everyone looked at what Private was holding. It was Julian's crown.

"Private, you keep this" Skipper ordered. "We're going to the zoo closest to this trash dump."

"It is a dump" Cadet mumbled.

They slided off down the avenue, in search of a zoo. The sky was beginning to darken when they finally reached one. It's sign read:

Cape May County Park Zoo

They slided in, and found themselves in front of a hyena habitat. It looked exactly like they're zoo, except not as many animals that they had. There were only an exhibit for a zebra, hyenas, a bear, some flamingos, ducks, a tortoise, some googles, and of course, even though they couldn't see it, a lemur.

"We'll split up" Skipper announced. "Cadet and Kowalski. Private and Rico, you come with me."

"What happens when we find him?" Cadet asked.

"Rico!" Skipper said. Rico coughed up a small whistle.

"When you find him use this" Skipper replied. Kowalski took the whistle, and everyone split up, the mysteries of the night creeping upon them.


	5. Chapter 5

Cadet and Kowalski crept through the zoo, Cadet holding a flashlight, Kowalski holding the whistle. They had passed about six exhibits, and had found nothing. The flashlight quivered in Cadet's flippers.

"We're going in circles" Cadet said as they passed a crocodile exhibit for about the tenth time.

Kowalski took out his pad and marker. "It seems we keep turning right, thus bringing us to the same point."

"Of course" Cadet said flatly. "We'll turn left next time then."

They walked around for what seemed an hour, even though it was only about a minute, and finally reached the split off. They turned left, and reached a dead-end.

"That's why we didn't turn left" Cadet said matter-of-factly.

"We might as well investigate" Kowalski suggested.

"True."

Cadet shined a flashlight which showed a large enclosure. There was a gap in the fence, big enough for them to slip through. Doing so, they searched for another few minutes.

"Somethings watching us" Cadet whispered to Kowalski.

"Where?" Kowalski asked.

"Over there" Cadet said, pointing.

"Let's do some recon."

"Good idea."

At that moment, the flashlight went out.

"Well that's just great" Cadet sighed.

They edged over there, and heard a deep growl. They stood they're ground, ready to put they're karate skills to the test. A large shaped came and towered over them, and showed glowing white teeth.

Kowalski and Cadet jumped as the animal lunged at them, teeth bared. They were now on the animals back. The animal reared, and Cadet and Kowalski hung on, as if riding a bull. The next thing Cadet knew, Kowalski was on the ground, getting ready to be trampled by the beast if she didn't do something.

Cadet let go and was thrown to the ground beside Kowalski. The beast reared again, turned, and was ready to tear them to pieces. The white teeth looked larger than ever.

"Roll!" Cadet called and pushed Kowalski, and then rolled herself. The crashed into a corner. They got up quick as sugar, in fighting stance. The beast came ever closer, it had cornered them.

"So this is how it ends Kowalski" Cadet said, as if in a soap opera. "If you get out alive, tell Skipper that I'm glad he's my brother. If I get out alive, I'll tell him myself. And if we both get out alive," she paused and thought for a minute, "then he so owes me." She sighed. "Oh, if only we had something to tame this animal!"

"Cadet?" Kowalski asked, holding up a fish that they'd brought as a peace offering to any animals they met.

"I know." Cadet said smiling. "I'm just messing with you. That may be why he was chasing us in the first place."

Kowalski threw the fish, and the beast gobbled it up.

"Sorry if I scared you" the beast said in a high, squeaky voice. It was a grizzly bear.

"It's okay." Cadet said. We're looking for our friend, Julian. We're from the Central Park Zoo. I'm Cadet, and this is Kowalski."

"I'm Bandie" the girzzly bear said. "Nice to meet you. You're sure a long way from home. And I think I know where you're friend is."

'Could you show us please?" Cadet asked.

"Sure'' Bandie replied. ''Follow me. You can get on my back.''

Bandie leaned down, and Cadet and Kowalski climbed up. She walked across her enclosure, and let them down near the edge.

"He's in the enclosure next to me" Bandie said, walking off.

"Thank you!" Cadet called out. She look at Kowalski, and Kowalski blew the whistle.


End file.
